Bad Girls Wanna Have Fun
by computergeeks58
Summary: Karai and Leo meet up on a rooftop late at night, Karai wants to do something illegal and Leo refuses. But Karai's the bad girl and bad girls wanna have fun. So what does Leo do to keep her entertained?
1. Come on Leo

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the TMNT series._

Karai and Leo made a deal to meet up on the roof top of some building late at night at around 10:00. Karai made it there first and then Leo showed up five minutes later.

Karai turned around and saw him. "There you are."

"You didn't think I would forget did you?" said Leo smiling and walking towards her.

"No. I knew you wouldn't forget. But we've got work to do. You see that over there?" Karai pointed at what she was talking about.

Leo stopped, turned his head and saw what she was pointing at. "Yeah."

"It's an old, famous katana blade that's been there forever and I wanna get it. My father always talked about it and I'm just dying to have it." she said.

"Well what are you waiting for?" asked Leo turning back to her.

"That's where you come in Leo. You're going to help me steal it." Karai looked Leo right in the eyes.

"Steal it? No way!" said Leo looking her right back in the eyes.

"Come on Leo! We made a deal!" she said starting to frown.

"You didn't tell me you were going to steal something." said Leo.

Karai laughed as if he said something stupid. "I can't tell you everything."

"Sorry Karai, you're on your own with this." Leo confidently folded his arms.

"Oh yeah!" Karai pulled out her sword and ran towards Leo.

Leo quickly drew his swords and defended against Karai's attacks. While fighting, Leo said, "You know Karai, if you wanna be a bad girl, why don't you go ahead and be bad by yourself?"

"Because! Two is better than one right?" said Kari fighting him hard.

"Or maybe you want me to get caught while you get away with it?" said Leo defending himself hard against her aggression.

"Ha! You catch on fast Leo!" she said a little disappointed that he figured out her scheme.

"I always do." said Leo boldly.

The two sword fought for a little while longer until Leo finally said, "Tell you what Karai. I'll make you a deal. I won't help you steal the sword but I'll give you something that you'll like." said Leo still sword fighting her.

"And what would that be?" asked Karai like 'what in the world would that be?'

When their swords met, Leo paused and whispered in her ears. "I'll give you sex."

Karai laughed like he was joking. "And you really think I'll just accept anything?"

Leo then asserted himself by looking her in the eyes and saying, "I'm serious Karai!"

Then Karai got the message and stopped fighting him. "Since you put it that way, I guess I can agree with that."

They put their swords away.

"So how are we going to do this thing?" she asked with her arms folded.

"Uh…..we'll just get on a roof of an old building somewhere." said Leo looking around trying to think of something.

Karai laughed in her throat. "Oh…..do you know which building?"

"I know one that's just a few buildings away. Just follow my lead." said Leo as the leader he was.

"Alright, let's go." said Karai.


	2. Transition into Manhood

The two stealthily ran and leaped from building to building until Leo stopped at the center of the roof of the building he was talking about. It was 10:25 at night and hardly anybody was outside. Karai and Leo were on top of an old building that was empty.

"Nobody will know we're up here. It's just me and you Leo." said Karai with a sneaky smile. She took out her sword and threw it down. From there, Karai took off her armor.

Leo watched in delight. He always wanted to see Karai naked.

But Karai only took off her armor and not her clothes.

"What's wrong Karai? Afraid somebody's going to see us?" teased Leo with a sly smile.

"No. You won't be able to see me naked that easily." said Karai looking him in the eye.

"Oh I get it. You're playing hard to get." said Leo.

"Maybe." she said looking at him.

Leo took the chance to look into Karai's pretty eyes. "You're hot Karai."

Karai then made a sneaky smile and powered-walked towards him.

When she met up with him, Leo leaned in to kiss her.

But Karai pushed him and made him fall. She then put her foot on his chest.

For some reason, Leo seemed to like it. He liked her being aggressive. "Oh tough girl huh?"

"None other…...let's see how you like this!" Karai quickly got behind him and wrapped both arms around his neck putting him in a choking position.

In a sort of choky voice Leo said, "You wanna play rough Karai? Well let's see how you like this!" he was able to reach back and grab her by the hips and throw her.

Karai landed on her face, got up, turned around and ran back to kick Leo.

But Leo caught Karai's leg and pulled her down to make her fall.

Karai hated landing on her butt. She even tried to kick him with her other leg and Leo caught that one too.

Leo pulled Karai towards him by the legs with them spread apart and kissed her between the legs.

Karai felt a slight sensation of pleasure and liked it.

"How did that feel baby?" asked Leo with his sly smile.

Karai froze and looked at Leo for a moment then finally said, "Yeah….I want some more." She stood up and took off her clothes.

Leo was just stunned at her nice, slender body. "Man Karai!...you got a really nice body!"

"Glad I can be of service." said Karai smiling at him. Once she had her clothes off, she was in her bra and panties. Karai was a C-cup.

"Come here baby." said Leo with his arms open.

Karai sat down in his arms and started kissing him.

Leo felt her strong back and eventually squeezed her butt. He felt how hard and firm her butt was. "Man Karai!...you got a tight ass!"

"You think? Why don't you try sticking your dick inside?" Karai challenged.

Leo was glad to be challenged. He wanted to have sex with her anyways. It's what he always wanted to do. "Don't mind if I do." Leo then reached for his dick and pulled it.

As Leo pulled Karai's panties down and aimed his dick inside her, Karai stopped him. "Why don't I do you first?"

"Huh? Do me? How can you possibly do me?" Leo wondered.

"I'll put it in my mouth silly." Karai whispered in his ear.

Leo couldn't believe what he just heard. He couldn't believe Karai wanted to suck his dick. "Oh….ok….sure."

"Oh don't act so surprised! Here!" Karai got in position and immediately started sucking his dick. The thing about Karai was that she liked to be rough. So then Karai sucked hard and moved her head up and down rapidly to increase his satisfaction.

Leo groaned in gratification. He never experienced his dick being sucked. It felt so good that he grabbed Karai's head with one hand and wanted to control her movements.

Karai didn't mind since she was giving him pleasure. Up and down she went sucking and stroking his dick with her soft, feminine hands.

"Ah Karai baby! Do it harder!" exclaimed Leo about to reach his climax.

"With pleasure." she said in agreement. Then Karai sucked him to the point where he came inside her mouth.

"Ah man Karai!...that felt so good!" Leo smiled at her like 'good job'.

Karai spit out his cum and said, "Now it's your turn." She opened her legs and looked at Leo.

Leo grabbed his dick, put it into her and started banging her.

Karai made her first moan.

"Did that feel good baby?" asked Leo happy that he was able to make her moan.

"Ah!...Ah!...Leo!" Karai began squirming because of the pain.

"You want it harder?...faster?" he teased.

"Do it harder baby!" said Karai taking the pain.

Leo then grabbed Karai by the hips and thrusted her harder.

Karai really started screaming. But she kind of liked it because she was a tough girl. "Oh I love you Leo!" she said enjoying the bang.

"I love you too Karai!" Leo's reptilian instincts kicked in and he went into auto-pilot. His eyes turned black too.

Karai saw his eyes turn black and it didn't bother her a bit. He was already a mutant so what else could happen? As a matter of fact, Karai thought it was sexy.

While banging Karai, Leo reached down and squeezed her breasts. He bent down and licked around her nipples.

Karai raised her arms behind her head and enjoyed herself. She grabbed his head with one hand and massaged it. She then got up a little and kissed him on the forehead. "Mmm….it feels so good Leo."

"I know you want me Karai." said Leo in his reptilian instinct.

"As much as you want me Leo." said Karai.

They both grunted as they grinded against each other. Both their hearts were pounding, blood rushing through their heads and about to reach a climax together.

It felt so good that Karai softened up and said, "Oh Leo!...Ah!...Ah!...aaaaah!"

"Yes!" Leo said victoriously realizing that he made her come.

From there, they both were out of breath. Coming back to his original state, his eyes turned back to normal. "I never…..felt this good…..in my life."

"Me neither." said Karai.

Then Leo laid on Karai's chest while she massaged his head. "You're mine Karai."

"You're a man now Leo." said Karai.


End file.
